


The Sound of Misery

by Persassy_jackson123



Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fast Food, Fluff and Angst, Franklin Richards is a mutant, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Hugs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pain, Requited Love, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_jackson123/pseuds/Persassy_jackson123
Summary: My family is chaos.
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Peter Parker & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Emma Frost/Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Franklin Richards & Reed Richards & Valeria Richards, Franklin Richards & Valeria Richards, Franklin Richards/Original Character, Franklin Richards/Original male character, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Luna Maximoff/Valeria Richards, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple mission, just a trip back in time, making sure certain things didn't happen and certain things did happen.

Just an average mission.

Until I got kidnapped by Anti-Mutant terrorists.

"Now, what's your name, boy?" The leader asked.

"Ralph Bohner," I said, somehow that was always the first name to pop into my head in these situations. Fucking hell, be more obvious, will you, me? "My name is Ralph,"

"Don't worry, Mr. Bohner, we are going to cure you of your horrible condition," The main man said.

°•°☆°•°  
A few days passed, and each day they would subject me too experiments that somehow grew more and more painful as the days went by.

I don't remember how long it was until X-Factor came, but when they did, almost everyone that they experimented on where dead and/or without their powers.

"They're all dead," A voice whispered, I glanced up, it was Rachel, she looked older than before, "Oh god, we're too late,"

"Gather up bodies, we'll try and resurrect them back on Krakoa," Another voice said, this one was Northstar.

"Oh god, Logie? Is that you?" Rachel had found me, she attempted to pick me up, put me on her lap, but that sudden movement caused my whole body to explode in pain.

I couldn't fight off the small half sob half scream that came from my lips, everything hurt so goddamn much.

"Oh, Logie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Rachel said, the pain faded, it was still there, throbbing and aching but it didn't really hurt.

"Rachel? 'M sorry," I mumbled out before the whole world faded from my sight.

°•°☆°•°  
When I did wake up, I was in a warm, orange coloured gloopy thing, I couldn't remember how I had gotten there or, for that matter, who I was.

'Logie, it's time to wake up,' A voice whispered in my head, I reached out to it, my hand pressed against the wall of this...cocoon before breaking through it and tumbling out, everything was too bright and too loud. 

I was quickly wrapped in a towl, a man wearing a large, metal helmet touched my forehead, everything came rushing back.

"Come on, Logie, time to get up," Rachel said, she pulled me up, I wrapped the towl around me tighter, "Let's go get you some clothes, shall we?" 

"Okay," I followed her out, after awhile we managed to get me some clothes that actually fit me.

"Hey, so we got your file from that building you were at, did you actually choose the name 'Ralph Bohner' again?" 

"I panicked," I could hear how emotionless my voice was, which was strange seeing as I was feeling so many different things.

"Well, that makes sense," Rachel laughed and I remained silent, she must've noticed how silent I was as she paused and studied me, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I got kidnapped and tortured, maybe it's the fact that I died," I said sarcastically.

"Look, I understand that you're going through a lot at the moment, but we need you to speak," 

"'We?' Oh so this isn't a friendly conversation between siblings, that's great," I scowled and glared at the ground.

"It is! I just meant we are trying to find out who did all that to you,"

"Well, I don't want to talk about it," I said, the images of all the devices came fluttering back into my head, I winced, trying not to think about it.

"Please can you at least show me?" She asked, she moved my hand from my side so that it was touching her cheek, I knew what she wanted me too do.

I focused and gently pushed the memories into her, I showed her everything that they had done, the way that they'd pushed medicine into us and all of the tests, the way that they would torture us through burning and beating. 

Rachel yanked herself away, she looked terrified, I couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's fine, I was the one that was bugging you too show me," She replied, shaking her head, she looked at me again, "I want to introduce you too some people,"

~~~  
She led me off to a large building that she called 'The boneyard', she said that it was the place she and her team would go.

"Guys! I have a friend over, come meet him!" She called out to them, after a few minutes, we were all sitting in the kitchen and I was being questioned by Jean-Paul Beaubier.

"So why hasn't Rachel mentioned you before?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I don't know," I replied, I looked at Rachel who was looking rather embarrassed, "Why don't you talk about me?"

"I- err, I thought you were dead," She admitted.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"A mission went wrong, I had too make sure certain things didn't happen and certain things did happen,"


	2. Family Again.

I got used to the steady routine of Krakoa, it was kinda comforting being here, it reminded me of my early memories of flowers and trees, sitting in the meadows with my mother, father, uncles and sister.

"It's a shame you don't do that more," Akihiro told me, nodding at the sketch I was doing of their latest victim, she was a young, nineteen year old woman, possibly murdered, we didn't know the details.

"But what about conserving paper?" I asked him, "What if we run out?"

"We can buy more," He said that as though it was that simple.

But it wasn't, was it? It was NEVER that simple.

"Hey, Logie, we have some adult things to sort out, why don't you go take a walk?" Rachel walked in, followed by....

Mom and Dad?! Oh shit. Oh shitohshitohshit.

"Yup! See ya! Toodled! Bye!" I yelled, grabbing my sketch book and sprinting out.

I only slowed down when I got outside, I decided to go explore, find the food shop everyone had been talking about, maybe take up Akihiro's advice and do more drawing.

I wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh!" The person said, he had blue eyes, dark hair and looked very cute and very familiar, "Sorry!"

"No! Don't be, I was the one not paying attention," I replied, shuffling nervously.

"I don't think I've ever met you before, what's your name?" He asked, smiling at me softly.

"I'm Logie," I said, extending my free hand, "Logie Summers,"

"Franklin Richards, how long have you been here for?" That explains why he looked familiar.

"I-well, not long, my family has been here since the beginning, though," I explained, "How about you? How ling have you been here?" "Well, long story short, I hang out here during the day and go home during the night," He blushed and looked embarrassed, "My parents wouldn't let me stay all the time," "It's really nice your parents care so much about you," "Heh, thanks, hey, I have to go, but do you want to go out for coffee tomorrow? At maybe...eleven? It would be heaps of fun," "Yeah! That would be great!" I said, he pulled out a sticky note and a pencil and began to scribble something down before handing it too me. "Call me, we can hang out," He grinned at me before heading off in the opposite direction. 

I stood there for a second, had he...actually given me his phone number?

~~~  
When I got back to the boneyard, I could immediately tell something was happening. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked Rachel. "We've been invited to go up to the moon with mom and dad," She said, "You know, to visit grandpa and Gabriel," "What? I'm not going!" I immediately replied, "I can't go! I'm really busy!" "Doing what? Go on, tell me what's so important!" She glared at me. "I met a really cute boy who gave me his phone number and invited me out for coffee," I could feel my cheeks heating up. "You've been here for almost one day and you've already got a boys phone number? Jesus Christ, you really do have the 'Summers charm'," Rachel huffed out. "Please, Ray? I promise I'll come and hang out on the moon after I hang out with him," "Fine! But you're telling mom and dad!" "Telling us what?" Mom and dad were standing in the doorway with uncle Bobby and uncle Warren. "Uhhh...I-ummm, long story," I said, "Could we talk about it in private?" Dad looked at Rachel in confusion, Rachel nodded and waved us into the living room. "What's the problem, Logie?" Mom asked me once we were sitting down. "Long story short, after Rachel kicked me out and told me to take a walk, I met a really cute person who invited me out for coffee tomorrow and gave me their phone number," "Really? What's her name?" Dad asked, I stared at the table, trytrying to think of what to say, he seemed to understand my silence, "Is this mysterious person a boy? What's his name?" "His names Franklin and he's so cute!" I unwillingly babbled, "Mom, dad can I please hang out with him? Please?"

"Sure, but...." Mom said, she looked at me too see if I was paying attention, "I want to meet this 'very cute' young man that you're going on a date with,"

"It's not a date, just a hangout," I protested, my face flushing red.

Mom laughed and pulled me into a hug.

Maybe I could get used to this. The family stuff, I mean.


	3. Vanilla Latte and Hot Chocolate

The next day, I sat down at a table, my parents had given me some money for coffee.

I wound up waiting for about fifteen minutes before he arrived, looking quite upset. 

"I'm so sorry," He said, sitting down quickly, "I have no excuse for taking so long,"

"It's fine, and you obviously do have a reason for being late," I said, I studied him, he suddenly flushed red and looked away, "So, Franklin, what're your hobbies and interests?"

"I-uh-I like music," He stammered, "And comic books, what are you interests and hobbies?"

"Art, photography and history, what's your favorite food?" "Spaghetti bolognese, you?" He asked. "I like apples and pancakes," I immediately blushed, they were quite common around here in the present but in the future, apples were a rare treat, "What do you want to drink?" "Hot coco, what are you going to get?" "I've been reading the menu, the Vanilla Latte sounds pretty yum," He smiled at me softly, I felt our fingers brush, I felt my cheeks turn pink and I suddenly felt the urge to look away from him. "I'll go order, you can sit here and look pretty if you want," Franklin said, he grinned at me and walked up to the counter. I shifted in my seat, I felt a small tap against my brain. Rachel was wanting to talk too me. 'Go away, Rachel' I thought, 'I'm busy'

'Please?' She whispered in my head.

'No, absolutely not' I scolded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Franklin had come back to the table, I probably hadn't noticed because I was too busy telling Rachel to butt out, his hand brushed against mine, butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"Just my sister thinking that she can randomly invade my privacy," I said

"Is she younger or older than you?" He asked.

"Older, most of the time she acts as though she knows everything there is too know,"

"My sister is the exact same! She acts as though she's the smartest person on earth!" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Isn't your sister Valeria Richards?" I asked, I immediately regretted asking that, Franklin tilted his head and studied me.

"Oh, so you do know who we are," He sounded disappointed.

"Sorta, you exist on my earth," 

"Your...what?" 

"Earth, long story short, I came from an alternate universe where everything goes shit, your sister and father accidentally made a device that enabled sentinals to track us more easily, that's all I know about your sister," 

"Here's your coffee's boys," A waiter came up to us and placed them on the table, "You two enjoy your date,"

"Date?" I whispered to Franklin after the waiter walked away.

"I have no clue how they got that idea," Franklin replied, flushing red, "What kind of device was it?"

"I don't know, this all happened when I was little, the adults didn't tell us kids 'cause they thought it would scare us,"

"How did you find out there even was a weapon?"

"I was snooping and trying to find out where the cookies were, that and history class,"

"Oh," He took a long sip of his coffee, "Do you eavesdrop on your parents often?"

"No, well maybe....yes, but only when I'm bored or if its important,"

I noticed a strange movement out of the corner of my eye.

There was a man. With a gun.


End file.
